fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastside Mall/Destiny Bookstore/1
Roleplay Dom and Kendra DOM: Dom needed another book about Bramble, so he had sst out to the Eastside Mall. He browsed the shelves, looking to see if there were any either books he wanted. KENDRA LENNER: This place was basically her second home. She had a specific book in mind, but a boy was standing in front of where it was supposed to be, “Excuse me, could you please move over?” DOM: He looked over to the source of the voice to see a pretty girl looking a bit annoyed at him. "Yeah, sure," he said, moving over. "What book are you getting?" KENDRA LENNER:”A Book.” She replied vaguely. She pulled it out, “Finally, the last copy.” The cover read “Bramble: Through the Ages. DOM: "You like Bramble, too, then, I presume?" he said, clutching his two Bramble books. He held out a hand. "I'm Dominic Blackstone, but call me Dom. It's a pleasure to meet you." KENDRA LENNER: “I’m Kennedy Lenner, But I go by Kendra.” She shook his hand and looked down at her books, “I don’t actually play, but I’m a fan of the sport.” DOM: "Wonderful to meet you, Kendra," Dom said with a smile. "Ok, cool. I'm going to play in the upcoming tournament in a few weeks, so I'm getting some books on it." KENDRA LENNER:'''Her eye’s sparked in curiosity, “You play? That’s so cool! I tried to play once. It was a fail.” '''DOM: "Everyone's good at certain things, and not so much others," he said. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at Bramble. It's an awesome sport." KENDRA LENNER: '''“I agree, but I like Splotching better.” She told him while walking to the check out line. '''DOM: "Yeah, Splotching's awesome. I'm not too good at it, though. You'd think a Telepath like myself would be better at it," he said. "Do you have an ability?" KENDRA LENNER: '''She snapped her fingers and her book landed on the counter, “Yeah, I’m a Conjurer.” '''DOM: "Oh, awesome," he said, putting his books on the counter after she got her own. "I've always found Conjurers fascinating. My sister's a Conjurer, you know." KENDRA LENNER: “That’s cool. I manifested at I think it was 12 years old?” She said. DOM: "Cool," he said. "I think I manifested at like 12, almost 13?" KENDRA LENNER: “Telepathy is cool. Do you go to Foxfire?” She asked. DOM: "Yeah, I go to Foxfire," he said. "Do you?" KENDRA LENNER: '''Kendra nodded, “I’m in level 6.” '''DOM: "Me too," he said with a smile. "They've got all this dance going on this year. You found anyone to go with yet?" KENRDA LENNER: She shook her head, “I was'nt planning on going in the first place. But that rule about it being mandatory came into place, so now I have to.” DOM: "Yeah, I know what you mean," he said. "I still haven't found anyone to go with yet." KENDRA LENNER: She raised an eyebrow, “Really? I figured since you’re a Bramble player, people would have asked you already.” DOM: He smiled. "Oh, I've already been asked 8 times, all the girls that asked me are just...well, not exactly what I'm looking for, I suppose." he said. KENDRA LENNER: “Interesting.” She said, “I would rather go cliff diving than go to a ball to be honest.” She scrunched up her nose. DOM: "I think dances are interesting, you get to know people," he said. "But I think they're a waste of time." KENDRA LENNER: She shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.” DOM: "If you don't have anyone you want to go with, you could always go with me," he said, starting to walk out the door with his books slowly. KENDRA LENNER: '''Kendra raised an eyebrow, “But aren’t you very picky or something?” '''DOM: "I may be picky, but that just means I know what I like," he said. "I know all the girls that asked me the first day the ball was announced, don't care about me enough to consider my feelings. You, on the other hand, you're different. In a good way." KENDRA LENNER: She signed, “Okay, I guess I’ll go with you.” DOM: He smiled. "Thanks," he said. "It'll be fun to actually go with someone cool this time." He handed her a few small slits of gold paper. "These will get you into the good seats at the tournament if you want to go." KENDRA LENNER: “Are you really asking me if I want to go? Of course I want to go! Why is that even a question?” She said excitedly. DOM: "I'm glad," he said. "It's good I'll have some someone to cheer for me. The competition is pretty rough. The best player in the world will be there." KENDRA LENNER: She raised an eyebrow, “Who said I would be cheering for you?” DOM: "You don't have to," he said, shrugging. "You can always cheer for the better-looking Adrean Cledwyn, if you want." He said with a playful smirk upon his face. KENRDA LENNER: “He is more handsome...” She said jokingly, “But nevertheless, I don’t cheer for players based on their appearance.” DOM: "Thank goodness," he said. "See you there, then. It was so nice meeting you, Kendra." Category:Archived Roleplay Category:RP Stores Category:Eastside Mall